


An Asian Woman With Amazing Hair

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [6]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more soft nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompt: “I think your hair is cute when you wake up, if only you could see it the way I did.”Eve curses out a hairbrush, Villanelle flirts a lot, they go to breakfast.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	An Asian Woman With Amazing Hair

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuuu vilaneeve it's so wonderful of you to keep requesting prompts, this one is shorter than the others and there's literally nothing even vaguely plot-ish, it's just fluff

**“I think your hair is cute when you wake up, if only you could see it the way I did.”**

Eve muttered curses under her breath, dragging a brush through knotted curls. It was early, the sun just beginning to come up, and she was trying to fix her hair so she could run out and grab some pastries for breakfast. She wouldn’t normally bother with brushing it, would just throw it up in a bun and pretend the problem didn’t exist anymore, but _someone_ had spent the several hours with her hands in it, needily threading her fingers through it, then fervently pulling on it, then gently brushing it behind her ear until they both fell asleep. It had all been amazing, and Eve wouldn’t have traded it for the world, but the result was proving to be incredibly difficult to deal with.

“Fucking hell!” Eve blurted out, throwing her brush down, momentarily forgetting that she’d been trying not to awaken the sleeping Villanelle only a few feet away.

“ _Milaya_ , it is far too early for you to be quite so angry.” Villanelle chuckled, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist from behind, tucking her face into her neck. “Do I need to murder your hairbrush? What did it do to you?”

“Don’t mock me, this is your fault.” Eve turned around in Villanelle’s arms, trying her hardest to keep her face angry. It was hard when the assassin was looking at her like that, a smirk on her lips and her eyes sparkling with something Eve refused to think about for too long because if she did she would think of the word _love_ , a word that held a million implications, none of which Eve was prepared to deal with at 7 AM.

“You cannot blame me, blame your hair for being so perfect.” Tangling her fingers in the aforementioned hair, Villanelle leaned in for a kiss.

“It certainly doesn’t feel perfect when I’m trying to brush it out so I can buy us breakfast.” Eve pulled back slightly; her faux anger having faded fully by now.

“I think your hair is cute when you wake up, if only you could see it the way I do.”

“If you think lying about my hair will help you get into my pants, you’re wrong. I still need breakfast, and you’re still the reason I haven’t left yet.” She was lying, although Villanelle almost never needed any help getting into Eve’s pants.

“I believe you are lying, although I was not. Your hair is beautiful when it’s messy like this. I love it. However, I think we should go out for breakfast, so we will have to save the sex for later.” Villanelle laughed, enjoying the way Eve’s cheeks reddened slightly despite herself.

“Well if we’re getting breakfast, you need to go get dressed, because as much as I’d love for you to wander around in your underwear all the time, the general public might have some complaints.” Eve pressed a quick kiss to Villanelle’s cheek before escaping her hold to retrieve the hairbrush from the floor.

“If you insist, I do not think people will mind as much as you think, though.” Villanelle waggled her eyebrows, heading towards the closet.

It took Villanelle an hour, but they finally made it out the door, Eve threatening several types of torture if they didn’t eat _very_ soon.

Eve had thrown her hair in a bun.

(Villanelle pulled it down before they made it to the restaurant.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment it will make me Happy


End file.
